Resurrection
.]] Resurrection was the concept of a living being coming back to life after death. It is a religious concept, where it is used in a belief in the resurrection of individual souls that is current and ongoing. In a number of ancient religions, a life-death-rebirth deity is a deity which dies and resurrects. The soul is believed by some to be the divine and immortal part of the human being, and some believe it is the actual vehicle by which people are resurrected. History One of Jack Sparrow's first crewmen Tumen was resurrected by the spirit of Montecuhzoma after he died from the mysterious illness caused by the presence of the spirit of Hernán Cortés.Jack Sparrow: The Sword of Cortés When the young adventurer James Sterling was killed by the insane Spanish admiral Maldonado, his body sank to the bottom of the ocean, where it was found the by the undead pirates of the Armada of the Damned, who used their supernatural powers to reurrect him.Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned The Spanish pirate hunter Armando Salazar died in the mysterious Devil's Triangle, but the supernatural powers of the haunted place brought him and his crew back from the dead as ghosts.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales When she was a merchant vessel, the Wicked Wench went down in flames before being resurrected, charred and black, by Davy Jones.The Captain Jack Sparrow Handbook Among her powers, the voodoo mystic Tia Dalma possessed the ability to return the dead to life; this was noted about a year after Jack Sparrow killed Hector Barbossa on Isla de Muerta, in which Tia Dalma had brought Barbossa back from the dead to help navigate the weird and haunted shores at World's End.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's ChestThe Pirates' Guidelines Jack Sparrow himself was resurrected after escaping Davy Jones' Locker.The Secret Files of the East India Trading Company At some point after the battle of Calypso's maelstrom the sea witch Shansa was employed by one pirate captain to resurrect Lord Cutler Beckett's sunken flagship, the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]]. With the power of the Jewel of Atlantis, Shansa successfully completed the task, but the ritual also brought back to the surface all the ships that sank in battle in the area around Shipwreck Island.Pirates of the Caribbean: Tides of War Once mere men, Blackbeard used Greek fire, which was part of a voodoo ritual, to bring his zombie officers from beyond the grave.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (junior novelization), p.81 Davy Jones was also resurrected nearly two decades after his death, through unknown means.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, post-credits scene Behind the scenes *The Sword of Triton was believed to be how Blackbeard brought men back to life as his zombie officers (particularly in LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game). However, it was confirmed otherwise that the rituals required and practiced to create zombies, most likely from Dark Magic, are separate from the sword. *Some rumors about Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest stated that Jack Sparrow would succeed in defeating Davy Jones, only to be killed by Hector Barbossa who was resurrected by Chinese black magic. *In Tim Powers' novel, On Stranger Tides, which was used as the basis for Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, the black magic wizard Leo Friend resurrects the dead sailors from the English privateer vessel Charlotte Bailey and turns them into zombie-like undead servants. Appearances *''Jack Sparrow: The Sword of Cortés'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Timekeeper'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Tides of War'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)'' *''The Pirates' Guidelines'' *''The Secret Files of the East India Trading Company'' *''The Captain Jack Sparrow Handbook'' External links * Notes and references Category:Resurrected individuals Category:Life and death